Mystery dungeon:explorers of sky (Human edition)
by Nerdsocool
Summary: Like the title that's what the game is, so my oc eevee, turned into a human when she was a pokemon! She met a boy named Hikaru, who is also human not completely... may be discontinued... but please! still read!


**Hello Minna! So I wanted to do a new story and I red- yes red- a new story and it was like pokemon recue team and the pokemon got turned in humans soooooo yeah! I was listening to marianas trench song By now. The best song ever! and the best song ever by one direction... and I was sick so sorry- gomen if my world slur and swerve a bit! It was unintentionally! now lets get on with the story before I bore your to death! Gomen for the ft and TTA (Tales of the abyss) Story! -_- o_o ,-_-, im crying!**

* * *

I felt cold, empty. my skin hurt, I felt like I was in a tornado and I was dead. I tried to open my eyes but I don't have enough strength to do so.

That was before I heard a voice.

-Hey? HEY! ARE YOU OKAY?!" The voice shouted and I tried to open my eyes, but all I could do was squint them open. I try to sit up but fall back down into a pair of warm arms

Whoa! Try not to get up so quickly! You mat hurt yourself." The voice was gently, I open my eyes to identify this person, what I see is not what I expected.

It was a boy, he had bright red eyes, baby blue hair a blue tail and ears, he looked human but the ears and tail threw me off a bit. He was wearing a black shirt and pants with a white belt around the waist.

I scramble out of his arms and hit a rock, a sharp pain shoots up my spine and that's when I realized, that I had a tail as well.

It was brown with white and the end. The same was with my ears on top of my head. I had claw like nails and.. I HAD HANDS?! I could've sworn I had paws a matter of seconds ago! *sigh* oh well... I was wearing a light pink dress and white boots, I WAS NOT FLAT CHESTED!

**(A/N: cause girls be always flat chested in the animes) **

Hey, can you speak?" I look at him and blush, my oh my he was very handsome.

**(A/N: IDK how you spell 'handsome') _**

Hel...lo?" I stutter, he smile, and I blush a even deeper shade of red

Good! So you can speak! Lemme introduce myself. I'm Hikaru, call me Hika for short. Age:15, Species: Riolu, guild: Wigglytuff's guild." he proudlyu said, bouncing and fish on his chest, I sweat drop

What's your name?" I think for a moment, _My name? oh right my name is... "_Muzuki"

**(A/N: had a hard time picking out deh name, iz going fo deh rel trini name) JK**

He smiles again (well more like a grin) "Mizuki eh? what a pretty name! Do you know what species you are?" I think for a moment but come up blank, I only remember my age, nothing else

Dunno... but i'm 15 as well." he looks at my tail and ears. "Well you look like a eevee, never seen one of those in town, only in books." I tilt my head. _this isn't right... i'm not even human! _"I'm a pokemon!" I blurt out and Hikaru looks at me confused.

I clasp my hands around my mouth and quickly turn away, blush 5 shades of red.

Well of course! Technically your a poke-human" I shake my head "no **all** pokemon no human" I clarify, he looks at me again and nods "OK, I believe you." I sweat drop

what?" I couldn't believe what just happened and what this guy just said

You heard me! I said I believe you!" my jaw drops open and I glare at him

Baka! you don't know if i'm evil of something! You don't know if I just wanna rob you! Yet you trust me?!" I scream at him and he inches back a little bit, still grinning

Yeah I know. But I just met you, and I want to help you get your memory back, plus I believe you" i gasp and smile "baka..." he grins and drags me off the beach

Lets go to the guild! We can see if anybody remembers you!"

And i know for a fact that this is gonna be a lonnnnnnnggg day.

* * *

**HAHHAH! Lol, it is gonna be a long day for Mizuki, got that right! The theme is s'possed to be romance, hurt, comfort (Epically at the end) and adventure! R&R plzzzzzz i live on your Reviews now you don't wanna be a murderer now do you?! thank you for having the time to read dis! *bows* **


End file.
